


stumbling upon you

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroo is either being dramatic af or embarrassing himself, M/M, Oikawa loves it, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and Kenma is amused, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: "I ran into my soulmate getting rice at the supermarket, sue me. My shirt was probably having the worst stains.” Kuroo really did not want to think about that. “Like you were any better.”Kuroo unexpectedly runs into his soulmate, only to miss the opportunity to say his words back.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 32
Kudos: 488
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	stumbling upon you

It was supposed to only be a short stop by the grocery store. Oikawa had used up the last bit of rice in the cooker and had not bothered getting a new one before he left for early practice, leaving it to Kuroo to stock up. That was why Kuroo had grabbed his wallet for a quick run by the store before he, too, had to leave. Thankfully, the grocery store was close by.

He did not mind it as much as one would have thought. All considered, Oikawa was a decent roommate. They shared all chores except for making laundry and Oikawa was reliable enough to actually do them. Give and take a few days, but Kuroo was not any better in that regard. Like that, they lived their days in relative peace.

Picking out the intended brand rice, paying and jogging to the exit, Kuroo was sure he would be home in no time and still have enough time to get ready for practice later that afternoon.

Partly, Kuroo was at fault for not paying attention. When the body bumped into him, he stumbled as a result of the additional weight. Before he could check on the person- being an over six feet tall volleyball player means he probably did more damage than he received- he paused but a deep mumble made him freeze.

“Ah, sorry.” Informal speech.

Heat spread from the inside of his arm, settling in his entire body and making him  _ burn _ in unnamed elation. He didn’t have to check. He knew those words by heart, had heard them thousand times already. On the street, on campus, they had followed him everywhere. But none of them had ever felt like this. He was sure. This time, those were  _ his _ , scrawled and finally belonging. 

Through the rush of his blood, Kuroo could not hear a thing. The noise of their surrounding vanished, his mouth dry. The innermost part of him was singing in delight, urging him on, to  _ finally do something _ .

His head shot up, eyes unseeing, only noticing a speck of gold. He blinked trying to process the renewed onslaught of emotions. When he came to himself the other was gone.

It all happened in a split second. This someone had just uttered the words decorating his biceps since he could remember. And no matter how often he had heard them being said before, it had never felt like this. He was sure.

Kuroo Tetsurou had just met his soulmate.

He hadn’t replied.

Understandably, Kuroo was distracted during practice later that day, running into the danger of kissing a volleyball that approached with not-to-be-underestimated velocity. Thankfully, his face made it out of practice mostly intact. He was sure he was going to find more bruises than usual scattered along his body, though. Some of his receives were less than graceful. But who could fault the guy?

“I missed him.” Kuroo Tetsurou groaned, lying face-down on his couch that evening. He had been wallowing for quite some time now, the soulmate incident as well as the horror that was today’s practice haunting- no, taunting him.

“You didn’t say anything?”

Another groan left Kuroo. “No!” The tone of his voice portrayed his pitiful state sufficiently as he once again tried to suffocate himself with a pillow. He wasn’t very successful.

“Anything?”

Oikawa was trying to be helpful, Kuroo was sure. But he really was not helping the issue right now. Abruptly sitting up, Kuroo put the pillow aside with a satisfying  _ thump _ . “I did not say anything. I was starstruck, okay? I ran into my soulmate getting rice at the supermarket, sue me. My shirt was probably having the worst stains.” Kuroo really did not want to think about that. “Like you were any better.”

Huffing, Oikawa puffed his chest but did not reply to the retort. Instead, he took a deep breath and continued with a surprising calm. “Alright. I get it.”

Kuroo wanted to whine that there was no way he did, but the setter’s sharp gaze silenced him. 

“You are afraid you won’t get to see them again.”

He had hit the mark, painfully so. Plopping down again, another groan, one he felt with his entire body, left Kuroo. “I really want to meet them.”

Sitting up once again, Kuroo’s shoulder straightened. “I am definitely going to see them again.”

“Now that’s it! Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Oikawa leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms to peer at his friend with a glint in his eye. “Let’s brainstorm. What do you know?”

Gathering himself, Kuroo contemplated the bits he had gathered from their short encounter. Raising his index finger to start the count, he started. “Shorter than me,” raising another finger he continued his list. “Blond- or dark-haired maybe? I’m actually not sure. I think both-”

“Both?” Oikawa interrupted.

Kuroo shushed him. “I don’t even know. I’m talking, be quiet.” He takes another deep breath and something inside of him settles once he summons the scene to his mind again. It was mostly blurry, just a few details filtering through the maze of emotion that had encaptured him then. “Deep voice. And gold.”

His head shot up to stare at Oikawa with wide eyes when he finally remembered. “He had golden eyes, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” The light had been reflecting, dancing in his eyes and enchanting Kuroo. He could picture it clearly again now. Specks of gold, reminiscent of a blazing sundown. His heart rate kicked up, his breath stuttered. This was it.

The raised eyebrow told him Oikawa thought he was exaggerating, but he could not help it. Fortunately, Oikawa did not comment on it. He focussed on something else. “He?”

Still caught in a daze, Kuroo’s answer was hushed but sure. “Yes.”

Apparently, this was news to Oikawa, but handled it well, nonetheless. Kuroo guessed his hookups might have painted the wrong picture. He himself never questioned the gender of his future partner. Soulmates were soulmates for a reason.

Oikawa observed him for a beat before he cleared his throat. “We can work with this.”

Kuroo piqued up. “Can we?”

“Of course we can. Short, blond and slash or dark haired, male and apparently his eyes got you completely whipped already. That’s a pretty good description already, don’t you think?”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

As it turns out, finding your soulmate based on what he remembered was not as easy as Kuroo had anticipated. There were a lot of people that seemed to fit the criteria, but none of them were quite right.

Like the man usually manning the counter of a close-by grocery store. His hair seemed right- there definitely were the right colors, but he was older and a lot taller than what Kuroo had remembered. 

Like that short girl in his English class. Blond and the right height, but, well, obviously a girl with a voice too high.

Like that one guy he almost ran into on campus. With a low voice, almost growling and dyed blond hair. But he was too tall, too, and seemed way too aggressive. He was nothing alike the man he remembered. The golden flicks, the shiver of familiarity that Kuroo had felt when he met his soulmate, they were sorely missing.

The height seemed to be one of the best indicators as most people he came across around campus either were too tall to be his soulmate or did not have the right hair. The latter was hard for him to decide on, but after hours of thinking and trying to remember, he and Oikawa came to the conclusion to just count any hair that was both dark and blond. While there were tons of blonds, this was rare enough.

People around him were too tall. He silently cursed being surrounded by volleyball players- something he never thought would ever cross his mind.

He spent hours of his day like that, keeping an eye out but it was in vain. His soulmate managed to elude him.

A few weeks after the incident, he was ready to give up. He spent an entire weekend moping his existence until Oikawa was able to pull him out again. To get him to go out again.

Bokuto’s volleyball match is what finally made him leave his self-imposed isolation. It was rare for him to visit the city these days, busy touring the country playing practice games. Of course Kuroo would cheer on him when the time for a home game came up.

Distantly, Kuroo remembered Bokuto mentioning a new protegé and Kuroo was excited to finally see him play. He has heard Bokuto gush about him, so he was looking forward to seeing the real deal.

Getting to the gym right on time, they were able to secure good seats with a great view of the court. The background noise was making the excitement rise and Kuroo was bouncing his legs in anticipation as he discarded his jacket. Kuroo had the habit of running warm and the gym was already starting to heat up so Kuroo was comfortable only wearing his tank top.

As soon as the game started, his attention was captured. Bokuto was a starter and was performing well. But their opponents were also no team to scoff at - one of their rivals from the same district.

The game was engaging, the scores close. It made Kuroo’s bones itch to play for himself, even if he had long given up on it to be more than just a pass of time. Their team took the first set only after long rallies, but they lost the second. 

For the third set, their team substituted one of their players. In exchange for the middle player that had been in the match until now, a guy with dark brown hair, middle-parted bangs and a mostly blank expression, a shorter one with bright orange hair entered the court, clapping his hand once in determination and high-fiving Bokuto.

“Ohh-” Kuroo said up straighter, leaning forward to see better. “I haven’t seen that one play. He’s short for a middle blocker.”

Oikawa hummed, the glint in his eyes told Kuroo he had already seen the exchangé play. “He does have his weaknesses, but his performance before he entered the team was solid.”

“Mhmm. I really want to see that.” He did look enthusiastic. “Making up for his height has to be rough.”

“You’re underestimating him.” A voice joined in. The noise surrounding it made it hard to place it but Kuroo felt he knew it. “He can jump.”

“Oh, hush.” Kuroo laughed. “No one’s underestimating the chibi-san there.” He remembered Bokuto telling him something about his protegé having orange hair. This had to be him. “He must have been changed in for a reason.” 

While he was speaking, he leaned back to sneak a peek at their new conversation partner sitting behind them.

A speck of gold, hair that was dark at the roots but still mostly blond. That deep voice. Kuroo stopped. He stared. He recognized him. 

It was him. His soulmate. Clad in an oversized red sweater, his hair in a lazy bun with just a few strands framing his face.

His soulmate who was staring at him, too. Right. Kuroo had talked to him just now. His eyes widened. What had he said again? 

“I know you,” He said unintelligently then. Oikawa’s head whisked up, first staring at Kuroo, then at their new companion.

“It’s him?” His voice had shifted into something just shy of shriek. For once, Kuroo totally understood the hysterics.

The blond scoffed, Kuroo could not stop staring at him. Then, his soulmate spoke again. “This is the first time we’ve met. I doubt there is much he could have told you about me.”

Clamping a hand over Oikawa’s mouth- his soulmate didn’t have to know about his breakdown, yet- he felt a smirk pull on his lips. “You’re sassy,” he commented.

“Well, you are annoying.”

A gasp of mock affront. “Is that the way to talk to your soulmate?”

His soulmate’s mouth curled into a smile. “Kozume Kenma,” he introduced himself instead of answering the question. Kuroo didn’t mind. Kenma. He repeated the name, tasting the sound of it on his lips. And decided he liked it.

“Kenma,” Kenma hummed and Kuroo knew he would grow to love that sound. Then he remembered he should probably introduce himself, too. So he did. After clambering up his seat to sit next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kenma quipped, then glanced in his direction with a sly look, “now be quiet and watch, I came to cheer for Shouyou.”

Obediently, he did shut up and turned his attention back to the game. Kenma had not told him to move, he counted that as a good sign. He shot a peace sign to Oikawa, who huffed and turned his attention back to the game.

While they had been distracted, the match had continued. The count was still low, however, hinting at intense rallies. 

Kuroo was elated to find out Kenma knew his volleyball terminology, had even played himself for a few years while growing up. Roped into attending practice by that orange haired player, Hinata Shouyou. Kuroo silently shot a prayer of thanks his way, allowing him to start a conversation with Kenma in the first place, even though it was sparse and far between. 

During the game, Kuroo leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows on his knees as if it helped him to see better.

Beneath the sound of the cheering audience, a voice hesitantly picked up. “We really did meet before.” 

His words made Kuroo pause and turn to Kenma. The blond was staring at his bicep, where the words  _ ah, sorry _ were written in small und untidy handwriting.

Kuroo hummed, the smile on his face almost fond as he remembered the incident. He rubbed his palm along the writing, barely noticeable due to the golden colour on his tan skin. “We bumped into each other at the supermarket about three weeks ago. You were gone before I could say anything.”

“Ah.” It seemed like Kenma did not know what to say in reply, so Kuroo just lifted his index finger to his quipping mouth, in a universal gesture to fall quiet.

Raising an eyebrow as if to question him, Kenma thankfully did not say anything in return and accepted the way out.

Watching the game play out before them, Kuroo could not stop himself to offhandedly comment on plays, years of playing the sport himself made him unable to not analyse what he saw. Pleased to find out Kenma was following his thoughts, Kenma pointed out strategies and unknowingly made Kuroo’s heart beat in an excitable mess. 

“The blocker’s moved.” Kuroo leaned forward once again, anticipation rising. This rally had been going on for too long.

“They are leaving that spot by the right completely empty.” 

“Yeah, they’re baiting.” The grin on Kuroo’s face was almost menacing now.

And as they had expected, the next moves played out. The right wing spiker was baited into a straight where the orange-head was already waiting.

Kenma snorted. “Shouyou’s receives have thankfully improved a lot over the years.”

Before Kuroo could comment, however, Kenma’s friend moved again. Quick enough to confuse the blockers of the opposite team and create a small gap that ultimately lead to their score. When he jumped to meet the spike, he was soaring.

An impressed whistle was Kuroo’s first response. That agility paired with the minus tempo was remarkable. Beside him, Kenma huffed, sounding self-satisfied. Even though it was unspoken, the ‘I-told-you-so’ rang clear.

Kuro laughed. “Alright, alright, you are right. That chibi does know what he’s doing. That really was something.”

Once again, Kenma did not reply but out of the corners of his eyes, Kuroo spied the slight turn of his lips and Kuroo promptly forgot how talking was supposed to work. It was good.

The game continued as the lead of their team grew. At the end of the third set, it was no surprise that they emerged victorious. Clasping Oikawa’s shoulder, Kuroo leaned forward to share a giddy smile. Even though their team had shown a stable performance before, after their last few days, Kuroo had been worrying about them losing momentum. It seemed his concern was for nothing.

“Dinner?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow at him. Following the tradition, they usually went out to the yakiniku place close to the gym after a match. Kuroo hummed and turned back to his seatmate.

“Kenma,” Kuroo enjoyed the way his name sounded on his lips. “Do you wanna join us for dinner? You and that chibi-san, of course. Bokuto is probably gonna join us, too.”

There was a noticeable delay in Kenma’s answer. Kuroo had a hard time dealing with his silence in accordance with his nerves so he hastened to add. “It’s fine if you want to talk to chibi - I mean Hinata first.”

Finally, Kenma snorted. He tilted his head and amusement was playing in his eyes. “Okay.”

Kuroo had trouble believing his ears. “Okay? You’re going to talk to Hinata?”

“Okay, we’re coming with you.”

“Oh,” Kuroo’s brain decided it was the perfect moment to leave him hanging. “Okay, cool.“ _ okay, cool _ .

Oikawa was definitely laughing at him and his bad attempt at talking from the seat in front of them. Kuroo had the distinct feeling Kenma was laughing at him, too. He couldn’t fault them.

At least he got to spend some more time with Kenma - his soulmate. It would be quite some time, hopefully never, that Kuroo would grow tired of reminding himself.

Their small group had to wait until Bokuto and Hinata were done with their showers and released from their post-game duties. Kenma was occupied with his phone and even though Kuroo burned to talk to him more, something told him it would not be appreciated if he tried to start up another conversation. So instead, he discussed the game with Oikawa while watching Kenma from the corners of his eyes.

It all felt so unreal. Only three weeks ago, Kuroo would never have thought to meet his soulmate. Then, he was devastated by the possibility that he had met his soulmate only to never see him again. And now, he was here, Kenma was here, wrapped in a jacket that was too warm for the season but looking comfortable still. Kenma, who was huffing at his phone. Kuroo would only have to extend his arm a little, walk half a step closer, to brush against him. His chest felt tight.

His sentimental moment was rudely but fortunately interrupted by an all too familiar and boisterous shout.

Kenma winced while Kuroo laughed. “Sorry ‘bout that. Bo’s on the louder side, it sometimes takes some time to get used to.”

Huffing, Kenma glanced up at him. “Why do I get the feeling this is something you tell people more often than you should.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.”

“Oh?” Bokuto dragged the sound, leaning forward to get a closer look at Kenma, who was averting his eyes. “Who’s the new one?”

“The one Kuroo has been pining for the last three weeks, it seems.” Kuroo held himself back from hitting Oikawa when he realized what he was saying even though he definitely deserved it. Instead, he glanced nervously at Kenma, who met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo really did not want to answer the silent question.

Instead, he introduced Kenma but it seemed Oikawa’s comment had attracted Bokuto’s attention more than what he followed up with.

“Soulmate??” Bokuto realized instantly and stepped closer to scrutinise Kenma. “Now that you say it, the description really does fit.”

“Description?”

As it seemed, there was no way around it. So Kuroo only answered vaguely. “After we first met, I didn’t really have a lot to go on. You just disappeared on me, okay?”

Kenma was definitely laughing at him again, a smile was definitely tugging on the curves of his lips. Kuroo wasn’t staring.

“Isn’t it crazy that you met at a volleyball game though? You always go on about how you built up your life around volleyball.”

"Ah, the  _ connection  _ \- rants he goes one when he gets drunk," Oikawa piqued up, thoughtful.

“Yeah,” Kuroo acknowledged, too busy remembering Nekomata’s lesson about connecting to the people around him through the sport and how it brought Kenma back to him to let the desire to make his friends shut up take over. The look in his eyes way too fond considering he has known Kenma less than half a day. “It’s fitting.”

Kenma’s gaze was fixed on his face. “Ah, it all makes sense now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are a complete dork, aren’t you? And an incredible sap.”

Oikawa choked on his laugh and Kuroo has never felt that called out in his life.

“He’s known you for an hour and he already got you completely figured out. Soulmate indeed, oh my god, I can’t-” Oikawa was interrupted by his own laugh.

“Can’t I be?” Kuroo meant to sound teasing but a note of hesitance sneaked in his tone nonetheless.

“I didn’t say that.”

Humming, Kuroo considered his comment. Then, his lips curved into a distinctive smirk. “Does that ruin the impression? Afraid I wouldn’t be your type then?”

“Physical attraction doesn’t always equal romantic attraction.” Kenma answered simply but the implications left Kuroo completely breathless. He might have wheezed but he didn’t really care as he was staring at Kenma with wondrous eyes.

Kuroo’s next word was chosen carefully. “Exceptions?”

“Yeah.” Kenma’s eyes lit up and Kuroo was physically unable to avert his gaze.

A breathless laugh was the only sound he made.

“I don’t get what that means but they are flirting, aren’t they?” Bokuto spoke up, his gaze flitting between the two of them in confusion. 

Kuroo had already forgotten his friends were there. He cleared his throat, scratching his neck while trying to tone down the blush that must be coloring his cheeks. Kenma would be the death of him, he could already tell.

“Where’s chibi-san by the way? He’s Kenma’s friend.”

“Hinata?” 

Before Kuroo could voice his confirmation, they were interrupted.

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata was charging their way, calling out for his team mate.

“There he is,” Kuroo commented with a raised eyebrow. Beside him, Kenma huffed.

Hinata came to stop in front of them, looking at Bokuto as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind when he saw Kenma. “Kenma, you are here, too?”

Seeing him in front of his eyes now, Hinata was not as small as Kuroo had expected. Even though Kenma was still taller than him and despite the fact that Hinata was still tiny considering the average height of a middle blocker, the view from the gallery had greatly exaggerated the difference. Plus, as Kuroo had seen, his jumping ability and bulking muscles definitely made up for that deficit.

Bokuto pointed at Kuroo and Kenma. It was only then that Kuroo realized how close he and Kenma were standing. “They are soulmates.”

“Wha- really?” Hinata sounded excited, accepting the information without any doubt. He was bouncing on the heels of his foot and was looking directly at Kenma.

Kenma only nodded and then gestured to the exit. “We were going to get dinner. Are you ready to leave?”

If possible, Hinata seemed even more energized. “Meat?”

“As much as you can eat.” Kuroo assured, smirk once again stuck on his face.

“Then let’s go!”

Dinner at the near yakiniku place was fun and Kuroo was not shy to say he spent it mostly talking to Kenma. There was so much Kuroo still did not know about the other, still so much more he could not find out to know. But it was undeniable that Kuroo liked what he had seen, what he had experienced and what he had gotten to know so far.

The way he seemed to get lost in the gold of Kenma's eyes, losing the thread of his thoughts when he became too occupied staring. The way they had fallen easily into their conversation and banter, the way the bang that fell out of Kenma’s braid and framed his face prettily. It made Kuroo recall the times he and Yaku fought, Kuroo loudly proclaiming he prefered long hair. He really  _ did _ like long hair. And Kenma’s hair in particular, it seemed. He wanted to touch it so badly but held himself back, constantly reminding himself that they were only just starting to get to know each other. 

They would have time. Or so he desperately hoped. Hoped Kenma wanted to stay in touch after this.

Considering the fact that he was currently walking Kenma home, the odds seemed to be in his favor and Kuroo allowed himself to be optimistic.

The night was chilly, the warmth the daylight had brought long gone and their path illuminated by street lights in a steady distance. The traffic provided a steady thrum of backdrop music. They were walking beside each other, their arms brushing from time to time as Kuroo retold a story from class.

Kuroo could not imagine anything more perfect but then Kenma went ahead and made it even better.

In the middle of describing the way the chemical mixture his professor had created somehow managed to blow up in his face (“He didn’t get hurt though, no worries”) during one of his electives last semester, Kuroo felt a tug on his jacket. Momentarily distracted, he glanced to the side.

It was Kenma, his hand loosely holding onto the hem of his jacket. He was looking the other direction and hummed, signalling he was still listening. Kuroo smiled. He wanted to hold Kenma’s hand right then but that might be too early still. They only just met. This was enough.

So instead, Kuroo walked Kenma home and felt Kenma tug on his jacket once in a while. If he happened to walk closer to Kenma the further on their way they were, only the two of them would know. Too aware of the man beside him, yet somehow, he wished to be able to see, to feel, to hear and  _ taste _ more.

Already lamenting the fact that their time would soon come to an end, Kuroo sighed.

“It’s here,” Kenma spoke up, pointing at the apartment complex that was coming up. It was sizable and the rows of lit windows revealed mingling inhabitants.

“Ah,” Kuroo cleared his throat and came to a stop while looking up at the complex, trying to guess which of the apartments might belong to Kenma. Coming up at a loss, he turned to Kenma instead.

He was lingering, they both were.

If this situation was only a little different, if today wasn’t the first time they properly met, this would be the moment Kuroo would kiss him. Kuroo ached with the realization as he met Kenma’s eyes.

Naturally, Kuroo had often fantasized about his soulmate. Had imagined what  _ they _ would be like, what it would be like when they finally met. None of his musings could have prepared him for what was in store for him, he had realized in the span of this evening. 

Kenma had spent a not neglectable amount of time that evening soundlessly laughing at him and the longer the evening progressed, Kuroo had felt the way a sense of weightlessness accompanied the sight of Kenma’s eyes crinkling, the sight of a head tilt and the upturn of his lips. Light seemed to catch in his eyes, countless darker specks in a sea of gold. The sight was addicting and had made it difficult for Kuroo to concentrate on anything else. He wanted to see more of these micro-expression, never wanted to look away, wanted to brush the lost strands of hair away so that they would not hinder his view.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo reached out for the hand that had been gripping his jacket on the way. 

When Kenma did not resist, he turned it in his hand and clasped it in both of his.

“I'm usually better than this, I swear," Kuroo was referring to the way he seemed to embarrass himself constantly, "and I’m not the ‘kiss on the first date’ kinda guy, if you know what I mean.” Kuroo hoped Kenma knew what he was trying to say because Kuroo himself had no idea for sure.

Somehow, Kenma did not disappoint, in a way Kuroo did not expect at all. “Oh, does this mean this counts as a first date?”

“I- I would like that if you don’t mind.” Scrambling for words, Kuroo was cursing himself at being not-so suave. He  _ really _ was better at this, usually.

Fortunately, Kenma did not seem to mind. A smile was playing in his eyes. “I don’t.”

“Oh, okay.”

Once again snorting at Kuroo’s lack of finesse, Kenma’s hand came to rest on Kuroo’s pecs, his head was tilted to look up at Kuroo and while his eyes were not quite half-lidded, they still made Kuroo feel a whole lot. “You were insinuating about wanting to kiss me.”

“I-”

Before Kuroo was able to defend himself, Kenma interrupted. “Am I wrong?”

“That’s -, I-”

“It’s okay, I’m not either.”

Any awkward scrambling of words that was threatening to overflow died on his lips when Kenma pulled him in. The first touch of their lips was hesitant but then Kenma’s hand rose to Kuroo’s shoulder. Angling his head, Kuroo pressed closer as something within him broke irrevocably.

The small sound he made in the back of his throat was swallowed by Kenma’s lips and Kuroo’s hands found their place on the small of Kenma’s back. The oily taste of the barbeque they had for dinner was still clinging to Kenma's lips, and Kuroo grinned. But both were lost soon. Parting only to meet in another kiss, Kuroo also lost his sense of time, the only sensation left was the soft and moist slide of their lips and the rhythm of his heart picking up.

Still aware that they were outside, Kuroo held himself back, only innocently nibbling on Kenma’s bottom lip before engaging him in another kiss. Then, they broke apart.

“I thought you weren’t that kind of guy,” Kuroo huffed, still breathless and exhilarated having Kenma in his arms.

“Exceptions, Kuro.”  _ Kuro _ . It sounded like a promise.

And with only these two words, Kuroo’s resistance went flying. He leaned forward, dropping his forehead against Kenma’s shoulder and groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The hand that was still resting on his shoulder balled into a fist. “Let’s find out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~
> 
> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
